Chloe Price
Note: This page contains spoilers for all the currently released episodes of the game. "My powers might not last." ''- "''We will. Forever." — Max and Chloe's response in "Out of Time" |age = 19 |born = March 11, 1994 |gender = Female |hair = Blue (dyed), Strawberry Blonde |eyes = Blue |loveinterest = Rachel Amber (deceased), Max Caulfield (determinant) |relatives = Joyce Price (mother), William Price (father, deceased), David Madsen (stepfather) |friends = Max Caulfield, Justin, Trevor, Frank Bowers (determinant), Rachel Amber (deceased) |profession =Unemployed |affiliation = |appearance = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastappearance = |voice = Ashly Burch |height = 5' 9" (1.75 cm)|died = October 7, 2013 (determinant)|causeofdeath = Shot in the stomach by Nathan Prescott (determinant)}}Chloe Elizabeth Price (March 11, 1994) is the deuteragonist in Life is Strange. She was Max's best friend before she moved to Seattle, leaving Chloe in their hometown of Arcadia Bay, Oregon. They rekindle their friendship during the events of the game. Chloe was best friends with Rachel Amber before she went missing. She is the daughter of William and Joyce Price. Personality Chloe is a stubborn, mischievous and rebellious young woman. She is somewhat of a bad influence on Max. She is the archetypal punk-rocker, expressed in both her music taste and style. She can be prone to angry outbursts, and has serious issues with abandonment and trust after her father's death, Max's move to Seattle, and the disappearance of her new best friend Rachel Amber. Due to all of her bad experience over the years, she has become convinced that everybody liesThere s a writing on her wall that says, "EVERYBODY LIES NO EXCEPTION". and "everybody (just) cares until they don't". She sometimes is very insensitive to other people's feelings, always wants her best friends' attention for herself and gets grumpy if they don't spare their time for her. But Max also considers her a "good friend who shows up when you need her". Chloe often drinks alcohol and has had previous problems with drug addiction in the past, evident from her step-father's comment about weed being a big deal for her, as well as her large debt with the drug dealer Frank Bowers. Biography Max's journal entry about Chloe is as follows: Then there's Chloe Price. What do you say to your best friend after five years of silence? After finding out you saved her life in a bathroom? NOTHING. I feel so lame for not staying in touch... or even text. I have no idea how to process seeing Chloe like this again. For one thing, she looks so similar but so different... She's all grown up now, but it doesn't seem like she's only one year older than me. I absolutely love her blue hair and punk clothes. It makes sense she would become a rebel. She still kinda looks like a pirate. Except one who stage dives. I know she's angry with me because of her body language. I'm glad I can still see the old Chloe in there. Or is that the young Chloe? I'm sure she's still messed up about her dad dying. I would be too. That was a terrible time for Chloe and Joyce. I feel bad because I wonder if I was happy to move away just to avoid the grief... Speaking of grief, it's clear she's all mixed up with Nathan Prescott's shit. I have no idea what's going on between them, but I am going to find out, no matter what. Background Chloe and Max grew up together in Arcadia Bay with their families. In 2008, Max was with Chloe at her house when her father tragically died in a car crash. Although Max was supportive at the time, her family moved away to Seattle, leaving Chloe to deal with her grief alone. Chloe always used to be smiling and laughing, but gradually became more resentful of her life without her father and Max. Later the same year, Joyce, Chloe's mother, married David Madsen, a military veteran and Head of Security at Blackwell Academy. Chloe started getting rebellious, hanging around with "bad boys", taking drugs and running away from home making the junkyard her second home. Step by step, she changed her outward appearance to the punk-rockish style of today. She has earned a bad reputation with the local police over the years. Chloe attended Blackwell Academy where she eventually found support from another local girl, Rachel Amber, striking up a firm friendship. Her student file reveals she had a 1.7 GPA, taking part in pranks and vandalism before being thrown out of the Academy two years before Max began attending. The two girls planned to run away together to California to start a new life before Rachel's disappearance prior to the beginning of the game. Chloe planned to leave Arcadia Bay without paying Frank back. We discover that Chloe had a cat named Bongo, who died in 2008. Chloe originally had long strawberry-blond hair before cutting it. She began to dye it some years ago during her time at Blackwell, in chunks at first, as evident from a picture of her on her birthday with David and her Blackwell Academy Record photo - her hair has gradually progressed from streaky to entirely blue. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Max first encounters Chloe in the girls' bathroom of Blackwell, arguing with Nathan Prescott. Chloe tries to blackmail him; keeping quiet about his drug-dealing in exchange for cash. Nathan shoots her, and Max rewinds time in order to save her, at this point in time not knowing her true identity as her old best friend. Max succeeds in saving Chloe, and she flees the bathroom. Chloe runs into Max again in the parking lot as Max is confronted by Nathan, who accuses her of spying on the argument in the bathroom. She rescues Max, driving away from the Academy to her house. In the car, Chloe is accusatory about Max abandoning her for Seattle and not keeping in touch. She also looks to Max for a hopeful new friendship, and the two ultimately reconnect. Back in her house, Chloe smokes weed in her bedroom; ignoring the etiquette of smoking by not offering a draw to Max, implying that she thinks Max is not rebellious enough to handle the drugs, or perhaps that Chloe is too selfish and addicted to share with her old friend. Max can search around the room; there are many different keepsakes of Chloe and Max's childhood together, including a now-ruined height chart on the wall, created by Chloe's father to keep track of their height. She comments that Chloe was always taller than her. Chloe keeps old drawings from their tween years depicting the girls as superheroes. As the scene plays out, we discover the lock-box filled with mementos, and she confides in Max about Rachel Amber. Their friendship was evidently strong, as Chloe reveals that the many Missing Person posters around the town of Arcadia Bay were put up by her in a bid to find Rachel. Chloe comments that Rachel "saved her life", and was her "angel". She becomes obviously upset as she remembers her friend, daydreaming thoughtfully as Max puts on the CD, and asks to be alone. When Max returns to the room, Chloe sets aside her joint to present Max with her father's old camera, proving that she trusts Max again. Chloe becomes more light hearted, blaring loud music and dancing on her bed while smoking. She asks Max to take a picture and dance with her. The two are interrupted by Chloe's step-father coming home, and complaining about the loud music. We find out her step-father is actually David Madsen, Head of Security at Blackwell.This can be figured out beforehand by searching the drawers in Chloe's garage, and finding David's ID cards and Blackwell Security card. Chloe asks Max to hide so that David won't find out about her having a stranger in the house. This implies that Chloe would have strangers over frequently enough for David to be uncomfortable with it. If Max doesn't hide, but takes the blame= Chloe blames Max for the joint. The player can choose whether or not Max takes the blame. If you take the blame, David will threaten Max's scholarship and warn her to stay away from the house. Chloe will be impressed that you took the blame for her, and considers it an epic win against David. She then waits for Max on the bed. |-|If Max doesn't hide, but blames Chloe= Chloe blames Max for the joint. The player can choose whether or not Max takes the blame. If you blame Chloe, David accuses Max of getting "good friend rates" for the weed, because Chloe has all the best shit. Chloe antagonizes him, swearing and calling him a pig. He hits her in the face and Max comforts her. He seems sad, but tells her she was asking for it. He threatens Max's well-being at Blackwell and warns her away from the house. Chloe is upset with Max, feeling betrayed again. She wishes she hadn't even seen Max, and immediately leaves the house. |-|If Max intervenes= If Max hides, but intervenes to take blame for the joint, Chloe is impressed with her and the loyalty she shows. Although Max is threatened by David concerning her scholarship and warns her to stay away from the house, Chloe confides in her that she is responsible for taking the missing gun, and shows the gun to Max before they leave the house. |-|If Max remains hidden= If Max stays hidden for the entire confrontation, Chloe antagonizes David, saying she wishes he would leave her mother and her alone, and stop treating them like a platoon. David hits Chloe across her face. He apologizes, and says that she keeps pushing him. When he leaves, Max apologizes for not stepping in, but Chloe resolves that he would have been nastier if he had seen her in the room. Chloe is unhappy and contemplative for the rest of the episode. The two girls exit the house through the window, as Chloe does frequently, and end up at the lighthouse. Chloe confides in Max that she was drugged by Nathan Prescott after a night out at a seedy bar, and that she awoke to find him crawling towards her with a camera. She admits that she would like to drop a bomb on Arcadia, and turn it to glass.This could be a reference to revealing everyone's secrets in the town; glass is transparent. After Max collapses with her vision, Chloe initially doesn't believe her friend, advising her to get high to get over her delusions. However, Max ultimately convinces her of the truth that she can rewind time after the snow-storm begins. Episode Two - "Out of Time" The episode starts as Max heads to meet Chloe at the Two Whales Diner, where Joyce works. Chloe arrives late, and is punished by her mother for her sass by giving her less bacon. Joyce mentions that Chloe probably has her entire college fund tied up in her diner tab. Chloe wants proof of Max's new-found powers. Max obliges by telling her the contents of her pockets; a parking ticket for 10:34am, a pack of 7 cigarettes, a robot panda key-chain and 86 cents. For further proof, Max predicts the future in the diner to Chloe's amazement. Max gets a nosebleed from over-using her powers. Chloe then asks Max to come with her to a secret spot in order to further test her powers. Before leaving, Max gets a phone call from Kate. The player chooses whether to answer or not. If Max answers= If Max stops to answer the phone and comfort Kate, she will feel better about her situation at Blackwell and appreciate the support. However, Chloe will be caught by Joyce and the two will argue. Chloe doesn't appreciate that Max fobbed her off for one of the new Blackwell friends she sees everyday. |-|If Max doesn't answer= Kate will feel more abandoned later in the game if Max doesn't answer, but Chloe will be happy to escape the diner before her mother can start a fight between them. Watched by Frank as they leave the diner, the two leave for the American Rust Junkyard. Chloe christens it her "home away from hell". It's clear that she hangs out there a lot. Drinking, she asks Max to fetch more beer bottles from around the yard to set up a gun range. During the collection of the bottles, Max finds a hideaway belonging to Chloe and Rachel. The graffiti and belongings of the girls radiate around the hideaway, emphasizing how close they were. Max then helps Chloe on the shooting range, rewinding for more impressive shots. If Chloe shoots the car bumper, she accidentally shoots herself, causing Max to rewind again. Max passes out from using her power too much, and awakens to Chloe comforting her. Chloe sits on the hood of a car, waiting for her friend to recover enough to have her turn at shooting. As Max handles the gun, Frank shows up, having followed them and heard the gun noises and breaking glass. He threatens Chloe, demanding the money she owes him. Mid-conversation, Chloe notices a bracelet on Frank's wrist belonging to Rachel. She interrupts him, asking where he got the bracelet. He pulls a knife on her, and Max intervenes by revealing the gun and aiming at Frank. If Max shoots Frank= As Max pulls the trigger, the gun clicks, out of ammo. Frank is pissed, saying he will remember that you tried to shoot him. However, Chloe is impressed and commends you for how badass you are. |-|If Max doesn't shoot= If Max fails to pull the trigger, Frank leans forwards and takes the gun. He leaves, and Chloe seems unimpressed that you lost her only form of protection against her enemies. Chloe asks to leave the Junkyard to clear her head, and the two girls walk along the train tracks together. They both lie down and talk about Arcadia Bay and Rachel, and Chloe gets into trouble again as Chloe gets her foot stuck in the train tracks just as a train is approaching. Didn't damage the train tracks=Max saves Chloe by obtaining a crowbar to open the door to a small office and finding a pair of wirecutters inside. Max uses this pair of wirecutters on the fuse box by the tracks to cut a set of red wires, which releases the tracks' grip on Chloe, allowing her to escape. |-|Damaged the train tracks= Max saves Chloe by pushing a large bollard onto the tracks. This results in the tracks breaking, but Chloe being able to run away. This effects the Trucker's mood outside the Diner in Episode 3. He becomes impatient because the shipment he's waiting for has not yet arrived due to a train track error. Chloe is impressed with Max having saved her again and they both head back to Blackwell to let Max get to her art class. Chloe drops her off at the school, leaving to head home. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Max is awoken at the start of the episode by a text from Chloe, asking her to meet at the front of Blackwell to talk about Kate, David and the mysterious disappearance of Rachel, and the connection between them all. Chloe jumps Max when she approaches, screaming "Boo-yah" as a joke, which Max does not appreciate. Chloe reveals that she believes all the happenings in Arcadia Bay are connected, and that the answer is in Principal Wells' office. She shows Max David's spare keys, and the two head off to explore the school at night. They come across Victoria and Jefferson on their way into the building. As they enter the Principal's Secretary's office, they realize the keys to the office are missing. Max devises a pipe bomb with help from Warren and the two break into the office. Chloe is determined that she can pick the lock before Max "cheats with her rewind", but ultimately fails. They explore the office together, Chloe checking the computer and indulging in the ugly, but highly comfortable chair at the desk. Max obtains the student records of herself, Kate Marsh, Victoria Chase, Nathan Prescott, Warren Graham and Rachel Amber. Chloe finds a reference to Rachel Amber with a cryptic message of "Rachel in the Dark Room" and a strange drawing being mentioned by Nathan constantly within the principal's computer. As they leave, Chloe searches through the principal's desk drawers and uncovers an envelope full of money that is labeled as the school's handicapped fund. Chloe thinks that money would be enough to pay off Frank and to drive out of town. Max may rewind time to see Chloe's response to Max's decision with the money before leaving the office. Take the money = Max thinks that they may get divine retribution for doing such a deed, but considering Chloe's debt and Frank threatening her and demanding Chloe to repay him by Friday, Max reasons that Frank may be more inclined to tell them about Rachel Amber if they pay off Chloe's debt by taking the money. Max thinks of repaying the money they stole at a later time. Chloe looks visibly pleased and relieved her debt problem with Frank will be over. |-|Didn't take the money = Max thinks it wasn't worth getting into trouble and risking divine retribution for stealing the money meant for the school's handicapped fund. Chloe feels disappointed and puts the money back inside the drawer. After leaving the office, Chloe suggests to Max that they have a late night swim at the Blackwell swimming pool all to themselves. Although hesitant as they were breaking into Blackwell property and breaking the night curfew, Max finds herself unable to refuse Chloe's offer as she feels she needs some time alone with Chloe after the day's events. They both talk about Max's powers and her relationship with Warren. As they were about to leave the swimming pool area, Blackwell security came to search the area, having discovered evidence of a break-in. Chloe's pickup truck was spotted by a security officer as they drove away. Chloe asked Max to stay at her place for the night as Max is unable to return to her dormitory. The following day, Max takes her usual daily selfie with Chloe next to her. Chloe's mood and mobile phone messages to Frank Bowers about her debt will be dependent on whether Max allowed her to take the money from the school's handicapped fund. Chloe's mobile phone picture will also be dependent on whether Max took blame for her earlier when David caught her smoking the weed, didn't answer Kate's phone call earlier, tried to shoot Frank earlier and whether Max allowed her to take the money earlier. Max will see a book on mystic weather supernatural sciences by Doctor J. Karswell on Chloe's desk which Max thinks Chloe is trying to help find out more about Max's tornado vision and the snowfall. Max may check Chloe's laptop to see news on Kate's suicide attempt and on the break-in last night. Max may check Chloe's wallet in the room to find the butterfly photo she took from Max in exchange for William's analog camera. Max may also check Chloe's desk drawer to find that old mobile phone they both had in their younger days when Max was still in Arcadia Bay. Max may check her clothes to find they are still wet with chlorine. Chloe suggests that Max try out some of Rachel's clothes in the wardrobe as she is approximately of the same size as Max. When Max expresses hesitation at wearing clothes meant for Rachel, Chloe tries to encourage Max to try them on and use her rewind power if they do not fit. Chloe also makes a bold suggestion that Max kiss her as a dare and to use her rewind power as well if she doesn't like it. Kiss Chloe = Chloe takes a few steps back in surprise after Max kisses her and she remarks that Max is hardcore and Chloe will text Warren that he doesn't stand a chance. Max will think that kiss was priceless to Chloe. |-|Didn't kiss Chloe = Chloe returns to her bed and remarks that she wasn't that easy to allow any kissing on her, Max might already have used her rewind power after kissing her and Chloe will text Warren that Max is saving herself all for him. Max will think that Chloe was very bold to suggest such a dare. After Max puts on Rachel's clothes and finding that they fit her nicely, Chloe asks Max to go downstairs and have breakfast first before her. When Chloe joins Max and Joyce for breakfast downstairs, Chloe whispers a plan to Max to break into David Madsen's laptop and surveillance system while she starts an argument with Joyce to divert her attention away from Max. As Max was rejoining Chloe and Joyce at the dining table, David entered the house, complaining of being made to stay overnight to write reports over the break-in at Blackwell Academy last night. When David saw Max in Rachel's clothes, David started to comment on Max and Rachel's behavior and Chloe starts an argument with David. Max may choose to side with Chloe or David. A part of Episode Three is still missing here. Episode Four - "Dark Room" In this episode, Chloe helps Max to deduce and investigate Rachel Amber's disappearance and Kate Marsh's suicide attempt. They decide to search for information from David Madsen, Nathan Prescott and Frank Bowers. Their investigation leads them to an abandoned barn owned by the Prescott family where they discover a hidden underground bunker beneath which was the dark room Nathan was mentioning and illegal photography was carried out on Rachel Amber, Kate Marsh and other missing girls from Arcadia Bay. Chloe rushes with Max to the Junkyard and uncovers a body which she believes to be Rachel's. Enraged, Chloe drives Max to the Vortex Club Party at Blackwell Academy hoping to confront Nathan and stop him. However, they failed to find him and when Chloe receives a message from Nathan saying he had got rid of all the evidence of Rachel's disappearance, Chloe and Max rushes back to the Junkyard in the dark. Suddenly caught by surprise from behind, Max was dosed with sedatives rendering her unable to use her rewind. Hearing Max's warning Chloe turned around and expressed shock at the culprit which turned out to be Mr. Jefferson. Before she had the opportunity to aim her gun, she was shot in the head and fell backwards onto Rachel's grave. Episode Five - "Polarized" - Spoilers*** In this Episode, Max having escaped from the Dark Room with the help of David, successfully revived Chloe yet again by using the selfie photograph that she took with Warren at the End of the World Party returned to the timeline after they uncovered Rachel's body in Episode Four. Max warned Chloe of Jefferson's treachery and Nathan's apparent death. With what she had witnessed, instead of springing Jefferson's trap as they did before, Max and Chloe proceeded to report the scandal to David who promptly, with the help of the police, arrested Mark Jefferson and stayed at Chloe's home till the storm was about to strike. With the Hurricane about to strike Arcadia Bay the next day Chloe took Max to the lighthouse where they would be protected from the storm. Max lamented to Chloe that she was the cause of the town's destruction. Whereas Chloe, having admitting her selfishness after how much Max went through, was ready to accept her own fate of death. Chloe handed Max the photograph of the Blue Butterfly Max took in Blackwell and gave her the option to return to the time where Nathan killed her in Blackwell to undo the damage or move on from the present timeline from there. But whichever decision Max would make, Chloe would be cool either way. Sacrifice Chloe = Max would use the Photograph to return to the point where Nathan Prescott shot and killed Chloe. If the Max did not kiss Warren before reviving Chloe, the two would share one here before Max rewinded for the final time. Mark Jefferson and Nathan were eventually arrested and questioned for their role in the scandal. Time lapsing a few days later, with the town completely restored, Max attended Chloe's Funeral at the cemetery close to the lighthouse, with David, Joyce and Warren among the attendees. |-|Sacrifice Arcadia Bay = Max took the photograph and ripped it in half, already desiring that she could not lose Chloe yet again and giving her another shot in life. Arcadia Bay remained in ruins when the two returned to the town in Chloe's truck. They were last seen leaving Arcadia Bay and driving off into the distance. Equipment Gun (Determinant) - Prior to the game, Chloe stole a revolver from David's gun rack for protection against her enemies, mainly Nathan and Frank. In Episode 2, she does target practice at the junkyard with help from Max. When Frank arrives and Max threatens to shoot him, it's up to the player to decide if Chloe keeps the gun (Shoot) or Frank steals it away from Max (Don't Shoot). If she loses the gun, Max can obtain it again from Frank's RV. It is also possible for Chloe to steal a gun from Nathan in Episode Four, if Max allowed Warren to beat him up. Key Ring - In Episode 3, Chloe steals a ring of keys from David. She attempts to use it to break into the Principal's office, only to find there isn't a key for the desired door. Lock picks - Prior to the game, Chloe learned lock-picking from Frank. In Episode 3, having failed to find a key to the Principal's office, she attempts to pick the door's lock, with little success. Relationships The degree of advancement in certain relationships, particularly Chloe and Max's, is up to the player in many instances. Therefore their relationship is determinant; as with most characters in the game. Friends *Maxine Caulfield (Determinant) - Max and Chloe have been best friends since childhood. Chloe felt abandoned when Max moved to Seattle shortly after Chloe's father died, and while they were reunited when Max began attending Blackwell, she still retains some negative feelings from their separation. Even so, Chloe cares very deeply for Max and hopes to rekindle their friendship upon her return to Arcadia Bay. She may even replace the picture of herself with Rachel Amber on her phone with one of Max, depending on whether or not the player chooses to defend her, take her side and to help her with her problems. Chloe keeps mementos of their childhood in her room. Chloe and Max remain best friends. *Rachel Amber - Rachel and Chloe became very close friends after Max left for Seattle. Chloe thinks of Rachel as her "angel," the one who rejuvenated her life after her father died. The two often got into varying degrees of mischief and spent a lot of time in Chloe's "secret hideout." Chloe developed a deep trust in Rachel, rivaled only by her friendship with Max, and planned to leave Arcadia Bay for good with her once they paid off Frank Bowers, but she disappeared before they could do so. However, she was unaware of Rachel's relationship with Frank, and feels betrayed when she finds out about it. *Warren Graham - Chloe can easily see the budding romance he is trying to initiate with Max. From what Max tells her, she sees him as another "Blackwell bro" and sometimes pokes fun of him. But it is implied that Chloe gets jealous of Max when she is with Warren, especially if the player agrees to go to a drive-in theatre with him. If the player chooses to kiss Chloe, she will joke that Warren "doesn't stand a chance." When Nathan attacks Max and Chloe after they are caught investigating the boy's dorms, Warren headbutts Nathan, allowing him, Max, and Chloe to escape. Later, Chloe tells Warren that he is awesome for beating up Nathan. *Justin Williams - Chloe used to hang out with Justin while she was friends with Rachel Amber. After her disappearance the two distanced themselves, but their friendship is still intact, as she fist bumps him when entering the Two Whales Diner in "Out of Time", and talks to him in front of the Prescott Dormitory in "Dark Room". *Frank Bowers - They used to hang out a lot and took drugs togther, but she never had any further interest in him. He was her drug dealer and she She planned to leave Arcadia Bay without paying him back. Family *David Madsen - After William's death Joyce remarried to David Madsen making him Chloe's step-dad. They have a very negative relationship. If Max doesn't take the blame for the weed, he slaps her and calls her a loser. *William Price - Chloe was very close with her father and spent much time with him growing up. Before his death, she was bright and hopeful, traits she likely got from him, and enjoyed cooking breakfast alongside him. His sudden death left her devastated and led to her bad attitude and pessimistic outlook. *Joyce Madsen - Chloe's relationship with her mother is strained due to her irresponsible behavior and Joyce's marriage to David. Sometimes, Chloe even feels betrayed by Joyce for marrying someone like him. Chloe also blames Joyce for the death of her father, due to her being the reason behind William using the car the day of his accident. Joyce still holds hope that Chloe will turn her life around, whether it be with the help of Max or Rachel, but Chloe very rarely returns her affection. *Aunt Dorothy - It's revealed that Joyce has an aunt in the alternative timeline. Not much is known about her other than her inability to help the Prices financially due to having her own medical bills. *Aaron Price - William's brother sent a letter to him regarding not being able to send as much money as he'd like. Enemies *David Madsen - There is no evidence that Chloe's relationship with her step-father has been anything other than fragmented, particularly on her end. Chloe typically refers to him as "step-douche" or "step-prick" and this disrespect only aggravates his locked-in military mindset. She is unsettled by his paranoia and is eager to find a way to incriminate him for his surveillance at Blackwell. However, David seems to want a loving relationship with Chloe despite her criminal activities and bad attitude; a birthday card from him to her suggests that he is proud to be a step-father and wants the same as Joyce; to be a family. Despite this, David has been shown to be physically and verbally abusive towards Chloe, such as slapping her and calling her a loser if Max does not take the blame for Chloe's marijuana. *Nathan Prescott - Chloe and Nathan despise each other. Chloe met Nathan at a bar when he was wasted, and tried to use his drunken state to con him out of money she could use to pay back Frank. But Nathan spiked her drink and took photos of her in her vulnerable state before she could escape his dormitory room. Deducing that Nathan deals drugs at Blackwell, she planned to blackmail him for money. Nathan grows angry at Chloe and threatens each other to stay away. After it becomes clear that Nathan is partially responsible for the drugging, photographing and death of Rachel Amber, Chloe is on the warpath and resolves to get revenge for her friend. *Frank Bowers - (Determinant) Chloe and Frank are at odds after she borrowed three thousand dollars from Frank with interest without a way to pay him back. She hoped that Rachel could help her but she disappeared without warning. Frank threatens Chloe when she doesn't pay him back, but Chloe becomes more disgusted with Frank than scared when she sees him wearing Rachel's bracelet and, eventually, learns that the two had a relationship. When Max and Chloe visit Frank, depending on whether or not the player chooses to give Frank the money stolen from the handicap fund (as well as how they treat Frank), they may be on better terms after the encounter. Alternatively, Chloe may wound or even kill Frank if it goes awry, significantly distancing them in the latter case. Romantic *Max Caulfield - There are implications that Chloe has romantic feelings for Max. She is very fond of her company and claims that Max gives her a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay. She becomes somewhat distressed when she learns that Max is going to a movie with Warren. She often makes provoking comments on Max, such as, "Maybe you made a move on me and I would never know" ("Out of Time"). Chloe even dares Max to kiss her, which will impact their relationship as time goes on. Max will wish to kiss her again. In Polarized, if the player chose to sacrifice Chloe, Max kisses Chloe before returning to the day when Nathan shot her. *Rachel Amber - Chloe had a crush on Rachel during their time together, which is evident in how fondly she talks about her to Max. This is reinforced by how clearly hurt Chloe is when she finds out about Rachel's relationship with Frank. She is also driven to tears when she discovers Rachel's body in the Junkyard, admitting to Max that she loved her. Spirit Animal and Symbolism Colors & Symbols Chloe is associated with several colors. Her clothing is notably black and white, which is associated with death, which makes sense due to Chloe's several run-ins with death during the game, and her death triggering Max's rewind power in the first place. She is hit directly in the stomach in the middle of the skull motif on her shirt in the beginning of the game. The skull imagery also associated with Chloe is interesting, and also reminiscent of death. Most of her shirts contain skulls, as does her vibrant tattoo. Chloe is also associated with the color red. Her tattoo is filled with red ribbon-like designs. Red is associated with anger, aggression and tragic circumstances. All of this makes sense with Chloe due to her angry attitude towards her family situation and abandonment issues, as well as her own deaths and previous drug addiction. Red can also be associated with riches and wealth; the red ribbon could be a symbol of her desire for money, and her debt to Frank. The last color Chloe is most highly associated with is the blue color of her hair. It is associated with those who are vulnerable or aspiring for the future. This could add to both Chloe's emotional vulnerability with abandonment (as apposed to her near death experiences) and her hopes of reuniting with Rachel. Chloe's outfit is splashed with blue in the alternate timeline; this matches her breathing apparatus. The color makes sense, as her respiratory system is vulnerable and failing, and she becomes hopeful that she can have her last good memory with Max before she dies. The colour red is also prominent here however, as a symbol of the tragic circumstances of her accident. Spirit Animal The blue butterfly that appears in the moment of her death in Chrysalis is deeply connected to Chloe's character. The butterfly is the symbol of transformation, a person identified with this spirit animal can bring joy and bliss, they are lively, bright and go through various personal transformations, it may be a symbol to indicate you to lighten up and add color to your life. This resembles a lot Chloe's character who has gone through many personal changes. Even with a gun on her face she noted the butterfly at the beginning of the game. It's also a symbol of soul and immortality, which fits to Max constantly saving her. Furthermore, the colour blue is associated with both the butterfly and Chloe. On the other hand, there is also a strong symbolism associated with her spirit animal being the Blue-Jay. The Native American roots of the Blue-Jay spirit animal is vast and involves an ancient character named Blue-Jay who is ultimately good-natured and wants to help humanity, but cannot help but specialize in being mischievous. This is of course, highly associated with Chloe's personality. Blue-Jay also travels to the land of the dead frequently, which makes sense as Chloe frequently dies, and is heavily associated with death colours and motifs. Blue-Jay is finally at peace with his death, appreciating the world of the dead only after he is finally gone. This could be symbolic of the end to Chloe's emotional suffering after her death, and possibly the end of her physical suffering in the alternative timeline. (This could also be a hint to the theory that Chloe is actually meant to die, disregarding Max's constantly saving her.) The Blue-Jay in the game frequently dies, and Max is given the task of saving it. In Joyce's bedroom in Chrysalis, downstairs in the Madsen household in Chaos Theory, and again in Dark Room, we find a Blue-Jay and are given the option to save it or not. This is hugely symbolic of Max's constant choice of whether to save or abandon Chloe. Alternative Timeline Chloe Chloe's previous history as an archetypal punk rocker has seemingly been wiped out completely in the new timeline. She is now restrained to an electrical wheelchair which assists with movement, as well as a breathing apparatus. This is due to a car accident that Chloe was involved in after William bought her a vehicle. An SUV cut her off, and she crashed, tragically snapping her spine and paralyzing herself.Chloe's handicap is foreshadowed during the previous episodes. Chloe parks two times on a handicapped parking spot and later even steals money for the Blackwell's Handicapped Fund. Chloe also has severe troubles with her respiratory system, and is deteriorating quickly. The complete collapse of her respiratory system is inevitable, according to her doctor. Her parents decide not to tell her, ignoring the advice of the doctor. However, Chloe is fully aware of the situation, having heard the doctors discussing it while she was pretending to be asleep. She is still a punk at heart, visiting websites for local rock shows and looking at magazines related to punk music and style. She has an old, spiked bracelet on her desk, reminiscent of the old Chloe. Chloe refers to herself as a science nerd, and got straight A's before her accident. We know that she was unable to attend Blackwell Academy due to the lack of disability access available around the historic campus. Principal Wells suggested that she go to a different school, as evident from his letter to Chloe's parents. In this timeline, Chloe collects snow domesNext to the one of the doe, there are also...; keeping the one of the Doe. She also enjoys fluffy, cuddly toys, and has high-tech equipment for communicating online. Her room is decorated very differently; the walls are serene and no longer messy. Her inability to physically write on her walls is probably the cause, as she admits that sometimes she purposely rebels against her parents just so they will shout at her instead of treating her like a baby. She seems unhappy that she can't go "party like a rockstar" or "get into teen trouble with her folks". A picture of angels with the word "Faith" above it suggests Chloe or her parents are hopeful and possibly that they are turning to a small part of religion for guidance through their rough time. Chloe's Family Chloe is aware that her accident has taken a huge toll on her family, and that her parents are struggling to cope with the medical bills in addition to their daughter's disability. Her mother is coping badly, glad that her cheery, hopeful husband is there to help. Her hope for the future seems to be gone entirely, knowing her daughter is going to die.Color symbolism is important here, as her hair clip which was always previously blue (symbolizing hope for the future) is now a dull pink. William and Chloe remain closer than ever; something which will hurt him extremely when she dies. His guilt about her accident still effects the family, as his purchasing of the car led to Chloe's accident in the first place. Chloe' Uncle Aaron, William's brother, seems apologetic that he cannot help the family more, and like most other people in Chloe's life, failed to keep in touch regularly with the family due to his career. He sends a letter to William about this, which sits in Chloe's old room. Chloe's parents also received a letter from Joyce's Aunt Dorothy- she cannot financially assist them due to dealing with her own medical bills. Chloe's Friends Chloe is extremely happy to see Max, unlike in the original timeline in which she was accusatory about Max abandoning her.In contrast to the original timelime where Max has to convince Chloe that all that matters is that she's still there in Acadia Bay, alive and together with her friend ("You don't want to hear this, but you're still here. Alive. With me."), the alternative Chloe says herself, "At least I'm here alive with you." This is rather odd, as Max still did not visit Chloe in the alternate timeline, only sending her letters, the occasional text and a selfie of her on a road trip. It can be revealed that she was a little hurt by Max not visiting; but she understands, commenting that her friend isn't "SuperMax".This is a sad contradiction of her compliments about Max's powers. Chloe fondly refers to her as "SuperMax" outside this alternative timeline. Chloe still considers Max as her best friend, still cherishing their childhood memories a lot, and chooses to have Max's company as her last good memory. She reveals that most of her other friends failed to keep in touch; including another girl, Megan Weaver, who was her particular friend. Megan sends her a postcard wishing her well. She seems to have many online friends after joining the "Hawt Wheels Chat Room" as "Miss Blue". Without frequenting Blackwell, Chloe has never met Rachel Amber in the alternate timeline and does not even know her name until Max tells her. Possible Theories A likely theory which ties the game together, is that Max will need to rewind using the butterfly photo she took in the Blackwell bathroom before Chloe was shot by Nathan. Going back to the beginning of the game, Max will need to let Chloe die in order to correct the timeline and put a halt to the eco-disaster befalling Arcadia Bay. On the other hand, the eco-disaster still exists although Chloe's dying in the alternate timeline. Another possible scenario is that Max steps in on this moment and calms Nathan's rage in order to save Chloe and placate Nathan. However, this is less likely, as Chloe's death is predicted symbolically in the game, and keeping her alive would not correct the wrongs in time; she was originally meant to die. Another theory is that the cause of the upcoming disastrous tornado is nothing but Chloe's wrath toward her miserable destiny, say, loss of father, loss of friends. To see this, just consider the moment in Chrysalis when at the beacon Max falls into her delusion of the storm right after Chloe cursed Arcadia Bay. It occurs that Chloe could be destructive power against the world and Max's duty is to save the world, and Chloe. Deaths Chloe has had many instances in which she would die without (or indeed with) Max's rewind power: Episode One - "Chrysalis" * Nathan shoots Chloe in her stomach, but Max rewinds to save her. Episode Two - "Out of Time" * Chloe is crushed by a train, but Max rewinds to save her. * Accidentally shoots herself in the stomach after attempting to shoot a car bumper in the junkyard, also saved by Max rewinding. Episode Four - "Dark Room" * If Max accepts Chloe's request in the alternative timeline to overdose her. * Chloe was shot in the forehead by Jefferson after he dosed Max. Episode Five - "Polarized" * Nathan shoots Chloe in the stomach, allowing for her original fate to be restored. Trivia *Chloe's cars license plate spells "TWN PKS", which is a reference to Twin Peaks, an American television serial drama, which also takes place in Pacific Northwest. There are also two hills in San Francisco with the same name. It is a very prominent tourist attraction. *Chloe shows symptoms of a condition called Borderline Personality Disorder, as characterized by her trust and abandonment issues. In a deleted audio track, Chloe is shown having a meltdown and expressing typical fears of someone who has BPD. *Chloe learned a little bit about lock picking thanks to Frank, as she states in "Out of Time" when breaking in to the principal's office. *Chloe could be vegan, as Max states she would never use animal products and seems to just use medicine on natural basis. There is also a vegan club at Blackwell she could have attended. *Chloe's address is 44 Cedar Ave, as written on a postcard in Chloe's room written by Rachel. *Chloe doesn't like to use emoji, as she frequently reminds Max of not using them herself. Notes References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Madsen Family Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Deceased Category:Price Family Category:Major characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters